


Тепло. Влажно. Грязно. Кайфово

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Rimming, attempts at porn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Джаред доставляет Дженсену удовольствие
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635967
Kudos: 9





	Тепло. Влажно. Грязно. Кайфово

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm. Wet. Dirty. Orgasmic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854928) by [enablelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove). 



> Оригинал: Warm. Wet. Dirty. Orgasmic. by enablelove, разрешение на перевод запрошено

«Тепло. Влажно. Грязно. Кайфово». Эти слова проносятся в голове у Дженсена, когда Джаред вжимает его в стенку душа, опускаясь на колени сзади. Щека Дженсена влипает в плитку, вода в душе уже выключена к тому моменту, как Джаред подбирается к заднице Дженсена. Но с губ слова не сходят; единственное, что вырывается из глотки — это стоны, всхлипы и невнятные звуки, отдаленно напоминающие имя Джареда.

Большими пальцами Джаред раздвигает его ягодицы и вкручивает свой язык внутрь. Они делают такое время от времени, когда возникает желание — под душем или сразу после него. Обычно это бывает, когда Дженсен дразнит Джареда своей задницей, вот тогда-то Джаред и начинает сулить Дженсену всяческие кары. Само собой, не такие уж они и кары на самом деле.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Дженсен, когда Джаред проникает глубоко, в римминге тот хорош просто чертовски. Джаред вылизывает его, и по спине у Дженсена бегут сладострастные мурашки. Всё сосредотачивается на ощущении подступающего оргазма. Джаред втирается плечами ему между ног, раздвигая их пошире, а сам сосредоточенно старается заставить Дженсена кончить от одного его языка. Дженсен уже на подходе, он тычется членом в стенку, помогая себе.

— Я знаю, ты близко, Дженсен, ну, давай же. Кончи от моего языка. Ты можешь, я знаю. Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь, пока я тебя вылизываю, — говорит Джаред и нежно прикусывает ему ягодицу, заставляя Дженсена прогнуться ещё сильнее.

Потом Джаред возвращается к прежнему — его язык вытворяет офигенные вещи, заставляя ноги Дженсена подгибаться. Голос Джареда, его пальцы на касающемся стенки члене Дженсена — и не так уж много времени спустя Дженсен кончает, выстреливая струей на стенку. Язык Джареда медленно выходит, мягко кружит, облизывая вокруг дырки Дженсена, рука Джареда успокаивающе поглаживает Дженсена по бедру.

— Твой рот предназначен для чего-то большего, чем разговоры, я считаю, — говорит Дженсен, глядя на Джареда, а тот в ответ широко улыбается и подмигивает.

— Ты это знаешь ещё с того дня, как я впервые тебя поцеловал, малыш.

Да, с этим Дженсену не поспорить. Он водит рукой по мокрым волосам Джареда, восстанавливая дыхание. А через минуту разворачивается и выставляет задницу в немом приглашении.

— Ладно, ковбой, давай трахни меня, как грозился.

Джаред чуть фыркает, посмеиваясь, — Дженсен задницей ощущает это фырканье.

— Всегда пожалуйста.


End file.
